Weird Strings
by mykaelamatsukaze
Summary: It was Lambo's Birthday and Skull gave him a box with a long red thread which the boy ignored. However, they did not know that thread is about to mess their lives. (Unusual shippings inside)
1. Prologue

**HEYAAAA MINNAAA SANNN~ I know I shouldn't be making another story because of I am not yet finished with other 3 but I promise that these all 4 of my stories will have an ending.**

 **Ok, the main reason that I did this one because many of you messaged me of making cracked ships (Thank you for that ^o^). Someone also pm-ed me that I am the Queen of cracked ships since I made Belphegor and Shitt P in my story Love Arc and the pairing of Byakuran and Bianchi in Unplanned setting.**

 **I really had a hard time making another one that will not overlap Love Arc since this 2 stories are quite the same.**

 **So again, please understand my crappy grammar! Thankies~**

 **So here we go! Enjoy the prolouge~**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **~xoxo ~**

Prologue

After the Arcobalenos' curse war ended, Sawada household has been converted into a vacation house of some famous mafia families. Since then his house has never been emptied… No, wait, since Reborn entered in his life. Tsuna never imagined that he will gain friends that will journey with him through thick and thin even the Varia drops by just to spar with his guardians and eat his mother's heavenly cooking. Sometimes he thinks that most of his guests' just want to eat the cooking of his mother moreover had a chat with her. Like Yuni, she often goes to his house just to experience having a mother that made him feel like having a cute little sister.

Due to that, his everyday composes of Happiness (caused by his friends), Misfortune (caused by Reborn) and Love (Who is the cause? Well, our main gal Kyoko). Yes, his every day made him warm inside, so warm that sometimes he gets so nervous of what if's that plague in his mind.

When his day ends, he usually starts it with a sigh and will whisper _'Everything has changed'_. Yes, everything has changed but in a good way even if misfortune always visits him and his friends, he will just shrug and laugh it off with them.

However, he is not Yuni that can foresee what fate has stored for them.

One eventful day, it is Lambo's 6th birthday; all of Tsuna's closest famiglia were all present. Some were fighting at the corner; some were flirting, having a shouting contest, making someone's stomach ill and many more. Most often he wanted to ask if his house is somewhat made out of diamond.

More or less, it was already the time that Lambo needs to open his presents. Inside the first box was a green grenade from Verde, the second box was a new cow suit made by his mama. As he opens more boxes, the gifts were becoming weirder and weirder. Sometimes, did they ever think that his little brother is just 6 years old and not a stinking old man? Until he picked up a very small gift laid beside him, he opened it and became frustrated; it was a long red thread.

Suddenly, they heard someone protest "How could you throw great Skull-sama's gift?" and with that, they fought to death.

As they fight, a light embraced the thread. They began to panic and readied themselves for the most possible scenario. However, there was no sign of hostility although, Tsuna's intuition says that it will bring chaos but it can't harm them? How could it be?

As these thoughts clouded his mind, the thread began to cut itself into my pieces, enough to strike them with it.

The light started to engulf them and some felt a tangled sensation. Suddenly it began to fade; it was so quick that they did not have the time to protest. As they settle…

* * *

~9686~

"HAHIIIII! Don't pull me!"

"Kufufufu Shut up! it was not me!"

"HAHI! Then why my arms are desperately following you?"

"Kufufu Just accept that you like me!"

"HAHIII! I'll always be Tsuna-san's bride!"

* * *

~1887~

"Hn, Oy! Herbivore stay away from me"

"I wish I could, but something is making me drawn into you monkey!"

"What did you say Herbivore?"

"Monkey, Young aggressive men like you are Monkeys' in my eyes"

* * *

~2796~

"Bossu, the thread wrapped my pinky finger"

"But Chrome, I can't see it"

*She began to panic inside*

* * *

~10088~

"Oy, Scumbag release me or I'll poison you"

"Bianchi, calm down and have some mallows"

"Shut up Albino!"

"Huhuhu Poison Scorpion hates me"

* * *

~8495~

"Ahhhhhh, my hand!"

"What is the matter, Kyoko-sama"

"Ehhhhh?"

"Hm?"

* * *

~8020~

"Hahaha what's happening?"

"Be serious, Yamamoto"

"Ah! Adel-san"

"Untie this string"

* * *

~SO~

"Oh! What a pleasant surprise young lady"

"I'll slit your throat if you don't shut up"

"That was kinda harsh isn't my beautiful mademoiselle?"

"No, It wasn't for a someone like you"

* * *

~0001~

"Have you predicted it Yuni-san?"

"No, for a moment I felt like somebody blocked my powers"

"I see"

"Sorry, Enma-kun"

* * *

"Oi! Lackey, what's happening?" Reborn jump off and hit his head

"I don't know! Somebody just gave that to me" with that, everyone released their killing intent to the stunt man.

"WHY THE WEIRDEST THINGS HAPPENS TO US!" an exaggeration sob was made by our sky prince.

 **~xoxo~**

 **The pairings were:**

 **Mukuro and Haru  
Hibari and Hana  
Tsuna and Chrome  
Byakuran and Bianchi  
Basil and Kyoko  
Yamamoto and Adelheid  
Shamal and Oregano  
Enma and Yuni**

 **The first Chapter will be released later or tomorrow!**

 **See you again desu~**

 **RnR would be nice~**


	2. Thread

**HEYAAA MINNNAAA SANNN~ Sorry for the long wait. Here's chapter 1!**

 **Warning: You might some find some OC-ness**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own KHR**

 **~xoxo~**

 _"_ _Oi! Lackey, what's happening?" Reborn jump off and hit his head_

 _"_ _I don't know! Somebody just gave that to me" with that, everyone released their killing intent to the stuntman._

 _"_ _WHY THE WEIRDEST THINGS HAPPENS TO US!" an exaggeration sob was made by our sky prince._

* * *

"What do you mean you don't know? You are giving the child a gift that you don't even know what was it?" While the hitman continues beating up the stuntman, a silent step was heard from the martial artist.

"Fuuuuu… I think I have encountered like that before" With that, all the attention was given unto him.

"However, it was not red but it was blue" Reborn's eyebrows twitched

"How exactly did you found or encountered that thread?" Fon slowly closed his eyes.

"My foggy memory might have diminished what I have seen before but it was before we were cursed" A soft gasp was heard from the crowd.

"Before I left China, I was very anxious. I don't know what will happen to me on a foreign land. While I was manipulated by that thought, A young lady in a blue **_Cheongsam_** _(A Chinese clothing)_ came in front of me, at first I was awes trucked by her beauty but it was not for long. Suddenly she has given me a shiny blue thread which she instructed me to bind it on any of my fingers. To my surprise, I suddenly calmed down. However, when I was about to thank her… she suddenly disappeared." A high pitch _'ah'_ was heard from his student.

"Ipin?" his student slowly walks unto him.

"Master? Have you seen a gold necklace placed at her chest?" Her question made her master widen his eyes.

"Yes, there is a molded Chrysanthemum in it. Why Ipin, did you know her?" his sentence made her grief.

"It was my late mother" her statement made everyone shock.

"But I never knew she uses threads in such as that manner… because all I knew is she made fabrics from it." Her face saddened when she realized that she knew almost nothing about her mother.

"If that's the case… We can't help but search the answer for it." After the hitman's statement, he released skull from his death-defying tortures.

"Then we should work quick about it, we don't know the other effects of the thread that link them together." Fon signaled the other arcobalenos' to gather around.

"Muu… my service is not free you know" even if the illusionist retaliated, she cannot help but to smile in anticipation. _(Opinion: I think a fem Viper suits well)_

While they were talking about all the possibilities that they will encounter, Skull confessed on what really happened. Suddenly, Fon shivered at what he had heard from him. Yes, after so many years, fate has carved another new path for him. A double edge sword of life unfolds and meets the one who'll give his own ending and beginning.

After they had talked, they asked everyone to gather around the living room and hear what they have planned.

"Our leads are: the thread handler is Ipin's mother who is already at peace and the one who gave the thread to Skull… was someone I fear off." After the martial artist stated what they have gathered, Tsuna began to talk.

"What do you mean Fon-san?"

"You'll about to know when that day comes" Those hanged words made the whole story more complicated as they imagined.

"So, for now, those who were affected please bear with it… I know it's difficult but we will find a way to resolve this problem" with that everyone retaliated.

* * *

~6986~

"How could I say this to my parents?" She slumps her shoulders

"Easy, tell them that we are in a relationship" He smirked at her facial expression

"HAHI! NO WAY!"

"Then we will be living in a cold, ghostly building" He pulled a smile that is enough to creep her out.

"HAHIIIIIIIIIIIII! Ok! Like I have any choice!" A victory smile was craved from his lips.

"Then, take care of me" with his overflowing confidence tone made Haru pulled out her poker face.

"Don't ever, ever creep out my parents or else I'll gonna make you wear my hagoromo costume!" Her threat was the only threat that made Mukuro sweat.

* * *

~1887~

"Monkey! Your house or my house?" A demanding voice sting's his ears.

"You don't decide here herbivore" A death glare was released.

"I also had a say on this, and I won't let myself dragged to your commands" She slightly poked his chest that made him angry.

Suddenly, Hibari smirked uncharacteristically "Then, You shall not have any options but to live with me" with that, he began to drag Hana from where she stood.

An airy atmosphere was been called and they almost freeze from what just happened.

* * *

~2796~

"Sorry, boss… I was not… Kyoko-chan" Her statement made his eyes widen

"No! It's not… about that… Chrome" Gently, he gripped her hands.

"I am… quite nervous in this situation" She was about to say something when suddenly Tsuna

"Because… Because! I… was also at fault… I knew that my intuition was wrecking my head but I did not do anything to counter it… Sorry, Chrome" His explanation made her sigh in relief.

"I thought that you were disappointed boss" she chuckled at her own words.

"No, I was not… because I trust who you are and what you can do" A confident smile made her blush.

And with that… A small spark was seen in their chest.

* * *

~10088~

"I don't want to bother Mama on this, so I will stay with you" A quick judgment laid in front of him.

"I see, then… One bed?" He pervertedly asks

"One bed, Sleep, rest, talk. No romantic talks and signs" Simple rules were given in a flash.

"Ehhhhhh~ Like I could ask more than this… Ok, I accept" A swift conversation that flat out their future transaction.

Maybe Bianchi is just moody at the moment?

* * *

~8495~

"Basil-san, since you are staying in Tsuna's house, maybe we could stay at my house?" He smiled bitterly knowing that he might offend the son of his master.

"And we could tell to my parents that you are a friend of my brother" Her thought made him sigh in relief.

"Then, I would accept it Kyoko-sama" After affirming, on what they had agreed upon, suddenly she giggled.

"Kyoko would be fine" A bright sincere smile captured his eyes.

"But…" He tried himself to be against on what she suggested but a strange feeling overflowed him.

A very foreign sensation that he never felt before.

* * *

~8020~

"Ano… Adel-san would you like to stay at my house?" He sheepishly scratches his sideburns.

"I also don't want to make a scene in my boss's house, so you have my yes" She eyed him in disgust.

Because they are the total opposite, Yamamoto is a very happy-go-lucky-guy while Adelheid is a very serious woman.

"Then, I'll lead the way" He crafted a halfhearted smile to the Ice queen.

 _"_ _I think, I might just freak out my father"_ His thought of their situation made him anxious, however, a strict yet calm voice caught his attention.

"Don't worry, you can tell or reason out anything to your parents. I'll just ride on it".

And with that, He calms himself with his signature sheep smile.

* * *

~SO~

"Barriers 24/7, no holding hands, facing back to back sleeping position, no romantic gestures and talks, if you cannot comply. You know what will happen" Oregano's tone is stricter than Bianchi and her seriousness exceeds' Adel's.

An understanding frown was shown by the doctor and they made their way to his hotel.

 _'_ _This is my only chance to know the truth…'_

* * *

~0001~

"Like Adel, I think you should live with me Enma-kun" A brave invitation was given to him.

"If that is the case, thank you Yuni-san and sorry for the inconvenience " he bows at her while she shook her hands rapidly.

"Then, take care of me" A blush was shown from her face with her eyes avoiding his.

He did not know why the former sky arcobaleno made her act like that.

* * *

The day ends with chaos engraved in their lives but it doesn't mean that it can't change, right? ^o^

 **~xoxo~**

 **So, I will be putting 2 couples in each chapter so my first two is 6986 and 1887.**

 **Stay Tuned!**

 **See you again desu~**


End file.
